Vocaloid Name Poems
by TOKYOai
Summary: Every Vocaloid's name turned into a short poem, going company by company. New chapters added for newly released Vocaloids if their company has already been done.
1. Crypton Future Media 'Loids

**Wow, so, it seems I'm on an updating spree... And after this I'll go back to being inactive |D So, like the Vocaloid ABC thing I did aaaaages ago, I'm going to do a name poem thing for all the Vocaloids, one company at a time. So it'll be the letters of their name turning into poems about the characteristics I now give them - so it's very different to my Vocaloid ABC thing... Wow!**

* * *

**~Crypton Future Media~**

**Meiko**

**Kaito**

**Miku**

**Rin**

**Len **

**Luka**

* * *

**M**any wise words are spoken by this motherly Vocaloid. She gives great advise and is helpful - when she's sober, that is.

**E**venings are spent partying, drinking and reminiscing. She hangs out with the other elderly Vocaloids, and they party away tough memories.

**I**n photographs, she looks different - she has a happier face, a better smile. The others can only wonder what happened.

**K**eeping sake on her persons at all times is a habit of hers. She's always got a bottle spare, but only shares with those she's close to.

**O**nce she has her mind set on something, there's no stopping her. She'll do whatever to protect her close ones.

* * *

**K**ind-hearted, he is a jolly fool, who often puts others in front of himself. He loves to joke and make others smile.

**A**ttending outings is always hard for him, as he's always late and often gets lost, due to having little to no sense of direction.

**I**ce-cream loving, you never see him without a popsicle or tub of ice-cream; or 'Aisu', as he calls it. He may bite if you try to steal it.

**T**all, he is the only one able to reach the freezer besides a few other men, and uses this to his advantage.

**O**nii-chan is his preferred nickname, as he aspires to be a brotherly figure to everyone. The Kagamines prefer to call him Bakaito.

* * *

**M**s. Perfect, as she is often referred to by her friends, family and even foes. Because everyone knows there's no beating Miku in cuteness.

**I**nnocent and oblivious, Mikuo is often worried about her being taken advantage of at school or other places, so he sticks to her side.

**K**indly, she helps everyone she sees - old ladies will always be assisted in crossing the road by her and she'll always help walk dogs.

**U**nder-appreciated, Miku sometimes finds herself alone and abandoned. Being admired by fans doesn't mean that those closest care.

* * *

**L**ike his sister, he has bad habits. Always becoming cryptic when addressed too directly, or having extreme mood swings are common.

**E**ating bananas while playing his PSP is one of his biggest hobbies, though Rin does make way too many dirty jokes for comfort.

**N**ormally, Len can be seen hanging out with the other boys his age. They've been dubbed the "shota trio" by Rin and her friends.

* * *

**R**eading yaoi is her favourite thing to do, especially if it involves her brother and Kaito. Really, she mostly does it to annoy him.

**I**nnocence left Rin years ago, when she stumbled across the term 'yaoi' during one of her fanfic-reading marathons. Poor Len.

**N**ormally, Rin can be seen hanging out with the other girls her age. They've been dubbed the "titless brigade" by Len and his friends.

* * *

**L**ikeable, Luka is a kind person that encourages reading and drawing as she loves to be creative and spends hours drawing.

**U**ncooked tuna is Luka's favourite food, as she says that cooking it "rids it of its flavour". She'll eat one just caught if she can.

**K**eeping a book at her side at all times is Luka's number one priority - she never knows when she'll get stuck on the bus with Kaito again.

**A**lienated at the Crypton household due to being the only English speaker, Luka was glad when Kaito, Meiko and Miku received English voices.

* * *

**So, that's the Cryptonloids~! I'll do the Internetloids tomorrow, or the PFX ones - not sure. I may do the Sonyloids A.K.A just Piko tomorrow as well.**


	2. Sony 'Loids (Piko)

**K, I'm a bit late but I'm gonna do Piko now~**

* * *

**P**olite, Piko can seem standoffish at first, but can be very fun-loving and crude when you get to know him.

**I**ntelligent, there's no way Piko won't get 10/10 on a test. He often helps some kids study, or just hands them his work for money.

**K**ind, Piko will be friendly to anyone he meets, and hates to make enemies. He'll put a fight if you mess with him or loved ones, though.

**O**taku, Piko watches his favourite anime over and over to the point where he can quote it, and has all the merchandise.

* * *

**Do I win the prize for the shortest chapter ever?**


End file.
